


It’s lonely at the top.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, leon is king snacc and we all just want to feast on his dick pretty much ok, sex with the ex, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Sonia and Leon aren’t a thing anymore.If only he didn’t look so damn fuckable all the time...
Relationships: Sonia/Leon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	It’s lonely at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I’d do it and I did- Leon is my fave from the new games so ofc I had to write some smut :) there’s some X raihan coming but this got finished first so y’all can look forward to that! :3

Leon still looked damn good, Sonia thought as she snuck another look at him across the patio. 

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Every time, she said she had to stop doing this- they’d talked about this, and he’d agreed- he just didn’t have the time for a relationship- but still, the next time she saw him, he’d just look so g o o d it was hard to stop herself. 

This time, it was a stupid necklace he was wearing- just a thin gold chain around his neck, but that little glint at the corner of her eye kept drawing her focus back to the dip in between his collarbones, and the muscles where his neck and shoulders met, and she just wanted to grab it and pull him up to her room by it and maybe accessorise it by sucking some bites into his warm skin... 

She blinked and pulled herself back to the party- it was her grandmother’s 80th, and practically the whole town had showed up for the garden party they’d held- quite a few, she suspected, drawn also by the fact that Leon would be there. 

At least he hadn’t worn his champion gear- he was a lot more low-key today, in a plain black T- shirt and ripped jeans, and his hair pulled into a messy bun under a green snapback. And that necklace, of course. 

It was a good look for him. While his uniform with the short shorts and shrink-wrap athletic leggings did really show off his round ass and toned calves, it was nice to see a little more skin, and he looked slouchy and relaxed as he chatted with some of her aunts, looking over at some kids kicking a ball around in the garden as though he‘d rather be playing too. 

She finished her lemonade and went to go offer some more round and clear a few plates from the barbecue, almost tripping over charizard where she was sprawled out in the last of the afternoon sun.

She grumbled at Sonia until she crouched down to pet her snout and offer the last few sausages as an apology, and then she huffed and moved slightly out of the way before going back to sleep.

“Poor girl.” She shook her head- Leon and his team had really been working overtime lately in the run up to the European Cup. It was a small miracle that he’d even been able to make it tonight, but of course he’d made it for Professor Magnolia- she always said he was her favourite grandchild, after all. Often in front of her actual grandchildren. She sighed and went to go put the dishwasher on.

—

Summer really was over, she thought to herself, glancing  
out the window at the last of the sunset as she filled the kettle. People were starting to leave already because it was getting dark, drifting back through the kitchen to say bye and pick up their coats from the hall before heading back home. She tried to foist the leftovers on the departing guests- as always, there was way too much food since everyone had brought extra nibbles and cakes and drinks despite being told they didn’t need to- so she didn’t notice Leon come in until he leaned up against the counter and flicked the kettle on.

“Any chance of a cheeky cup tea?” He asked with a grin.

“Sure.” She turned around and grabbed a mug and a tea bag for him. 

“You alright? I haven’t seen you all evening.”

“Yeah, I’ve just been floating around. Every time I’ve had a chance to chat you’ve been swamped with fans.” 

He made a face. “And this was supposed to be Professor Mag’s evening.”

“She was just happy you could make it.”

“Yeah. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you guys. Feels like years since I’ve had the chance to come back to Wedgehurst.” 

“It’s been years. Or, nearly a year, I think. Last time I saw you was last Christmas when it snowed.”

“That was a good Christmas.” He looked at her and grinned a little sheepishly. 

Last Christmas had been pretty great, while it lasted- it had snowed and the whole Galar region had come to a standstill for a full week, forcing Leon to extend what was supposed to be an overnight stay on Christmas Eve until the trains were running again or visibility was better for the flying taxis. They’d spent a lot of time together- screwing like raboots of course, but also just hanging out like they used to do when they were kids, playing in the snow and training their Pokémon and drinking hot chocolate in front of crap TV in the evenings. It had been so nice. 

And that was the problem- the snow had cleared and he’d had to leave, and she’d felt like she was being broken up with even though they had never been together.

They’d used to screw around all the time- rivalry sex became friends with benefits sex became we just keep doing this and we have no idea what we are but we’re gonna keep doing this sex- but that was the breaking point. She’d phoned him up the next day and explained that she couldn’t keep doing this- she’d gotten too attached. 

He’d taken it okay. He seemed a little upset about it- she supposed it must be pretty hard to meet people when the only ones you see are fans, rivals and business execs- but he’d find someone who was in a similar place to him, just looking for a fuckbuddy, and she could move on to someone who could give her some commitment.

Except, of course that hadn’t happened. Online dating was a nightmare, and working in her grandmother’s lab, she didn’t exactly meet many cute guys. It didn’t help that Leon’s face was plastered all over the telly and the news every time she opened her phone- she was supposed to be getting her life back on track! How was she supposed to get a real boyfriend if she kept getting sidetracked by this unfairly hot fashion disaster?

She was startled back to reality by said fashion disaster pouring hot water into his mug and sneaking a custard cream from the biscuit tin.

“Oy!” 

“Sorry.” He said, pulling the top half off the biscuit and licking up the filling. “Gotta make the most of things while my trainer’s not here.”

“Your trainer?” She snorted. “Are you a Pokémon?”

“Personal trainer. She’s a nightmare.” 

“Since when do you have a personal trainer.” 

He shrugged a bit sadly. “Since I started depending on brand deals with sports companies and no time to play football anymore. I’ve got all the personals now- personal assistant, personal trainer, personal stylist-“

“YOU have a stylist?” She shrieked. “Fire them!” 

He shoved her. “I spend my whole time fighting the stylist, I’ll have you know! Everything he picks is fuckin’ boring!”

She shook her head, unable to stop giggling. “So was it you or the stylist who wanted the crown hat?”

“I think it’s cool! Everyone loves the hat!” 

“Oh, they really don’t, Leon-“

“At least it gets people talking, I guess.” He laughed. “Isn’t it better though to be allowed to pick how you want to look than just be another cookie-cutter guy wearing whatever’s fashionable in Unova right now?”

“I guess. I think it’d be a lot harder to sell people on your dumb outfits if you weren’t so pretty, though.”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?” He struck a pose and batted his eyelashes at her. 

“The prettiest.” She admitted. “How come you aren’t swimming in WAGs by now? I’d have thought they’d have eaten you up.”

“Do I seem like the kind of guy who’d want a WAG?” He looked offended.

“I’m saying nothing.” 

He stuck his tongue out at her. “I could ask you the same question. Where’s your HAG?” 

She snorted. “I haven’t had a chance at a husband o r girlfriend lately, let alone both. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought you said you were looking for one.”

“Looking for one and finding one are two different things, Leon.” 

“Oh no-“ he posed dramatically, one hand to his forehead- “could it be that I’m just too good that I’ve ruined you for any other guys forever? What have I done?!”

“Fuck off!”

He cackled and leant closer, sliding a hand along the counter behind her to box her in. “Really? It seems like I have to do something about this- how can I fix this problem for you.” 

“Naff off.” 

He met her eyes and his smile dropped instantly. “Sorry.” He straightened up. “That was too much, wasn’t it.”

She sighed and shook her head.

He reached for his tea and chugged the rest of it, setting the empty mug down on the counter with a bang. “I can go, if you want.” 

“No, it’s not that, Leon, it’s just-“ she sighed. “Well, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He sounded almost as sad as she felt. “Well, I think I’m gonna go circulate. See you.” 

She grabbed him by the arm as he was headed out the door. “Leon...” 

The look he shot back over his shoulder was resigned, but still full of want, and Sonia’s resolve crumbled. 

She yanked on his arm to pull him back to her, then grabbed his shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. He groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

They knew each other so well by now, they both went straight for the things they knew the other loved- she pulled at his hair and worried at his bottom lip and he slid a hand under her shirt to stroke her back as he backed her into her room. 

She couldn’t stop running the hand that wasn’t tangled in his hair over his body- all of him was so firm and toned and tight- she missed this- missed him crowding her backwards and pushing her down onto the bed and then throwing his shirt wherever it happened to land in her room before crawling over her- the gold chain from before was still glinting enticingly in the low light and she leant up and kissed his neck. Kisses turned to bites as he spread her legs and snuck a hand in between them- then he was settling down between them to shove his junk against her and oh yeah that was more like it- he was rutting against her like a dog in heat , even though he always reminded her more of a Liepard, she thought distantly, with his purple hair and taught, lean body and dazzling eyes staring at her with that hungry sexy look- 

They had to break apart to pull her shirt off and then he was on her neck this time, sucking only barely gently enough not to bruise, as he unhooked her bra and shoved his hands underneath it. She bit back a moan as he sighed against her neck, then pulled her bra off the whole way and buried his face in her chest. 

“Leon!” She protested, more out of principle than anything, “quit being such a guy and do it properly!”

“Can’t. Busy.” Was his muffled reply, but he still began to kiss her again instead of just leaning on her and she shut her eyes and began to comb her fingers through his hair.

“Arceus, I missed this.” He groaned. 

“You don’t say.” She fisted her hand in the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him back up to look at her. “You wanna know what I’ve been missing?” 

Yellow eyes met hers and he cracked a grin. “I can hazard a guess.” He rolled his hips against hers again and oh man, she was needy today- after so long of going without her head was spinning and her whole body was aching for him-

“I want your mouth on me, then your dick in me, in the next two minutes.” 

“Is that an order?” 

She rolled her eyes and then pounced on him, shoving him back into the pillows. “Do I have to do everything around here?” She said, kneeling up to pull of her jeans and pants and then hovering above his face. 

He grinned even wider and got to work.

It was an awkward position, and she hated it, having to brace herself on the headboard with her arms to take the weight off her shaking legs- but she knew he loved it so she persevered- and besides, the man ate ass like it was his job so it got her loose and shuddering and leaking all the same. He was doing so well she almost didn’t notice how long it had been since he’d come up for air until he was tapping her thigh a little urgently and she pulled off.

“Shit- sorry, Leon! Are you alright?”

“I mean if it’s how I go it’s how I go.” He laughed, and moved to sit up. “But I think you’re pretty bloody ready now.” 

“Yeah- hold on-“ she leant over him and rummaged through her bedside table for the pack of condoms she knew was somewhere in there- “Shit!” She threw them straight at the bin when she saw the expiry date, and of course, they hit the wall and bounced to who-knows where. “They’ve gone off.”

“Have you literally not slept with anyone since we last did it?” He was clearly trying not to laugh. “I totally did ruin you, didn’t I?”

“Not on purpose! It just never worked out.” She slumped down into his arms, the button on his jeans digging into her butt but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “I guess no sex for us til the shops open again tomorrow.” 

“Nah, I’ve got a couple. Just pop out and grab my jacket from the hall-“

“Leon! You go! I’m not decent.” 

“I am one hundred percent not decent either.” He bucked up to press his erection back against her and she shuddered. “Just chuck a dressing gown on. It’d show if I did it.”

“Fine.” She pulled on her bathrobe and opened the door a crack, making sure no one was around as he carelessly started to shimmy out of his jeans behind her. Then- she gathered up her courage and sprinted for the coatrack- grabbing his jacket and was back into the safety of her room in about twenty seconds.

She sighed and leant against the closed door, then pawed through Leon’s jacket pockets to find his wallet. League cards, business cards, and change spilled out across the floor but she found her prize- two condoms tucked into the inner pocket. She waved them triumphantly at him- he’d gotten comfy on the bed, sprawled out with his dick in his hand, stroking lazily and the other hand teasing at his nipple. “Better late than never I suppose.” He quipped, but his smile was warm and inviting and he held out his arms to pull her into his lap, running his hands over her sides and hips.

“Lemme just-“ she nearly dropped the condom in her rush to rip it open, but they got it on, and she gave his dick a couple of strokes herself before she pushed him back down to the bed and took him to the hilt. 

“Ohhh- Leon-“ she rocked her hips, pulling him deeper into her. It had been kind of chilly in her room, but now she was all but overheating- everywhere their skin touched was boiling hot centred on the burning heat of him buried inside her. 

He crushed her against his chest with a barely-stifled moan. “Sonia! You feel so fuckin’ good!” 

“Leon!” Was all she could manage to say, as she screwed up her face and tensed her muscles around him, which rewarded her with another dizzying wave of pleasure that set her clit throbbing. She tried to balance on one arm to free up a hand to touch herself, but keeping up the rhythm made it kind of difficult, so she mostly ended up just feeling around where they were joined- every time she slowed down, he moaned and thrust up against her and her hand slipped, so she leant down into him and tried to rub off against him that way. It kind of worked- but then he was pushing her off with a frustrated growl. “I’m to pent up to lie here and take it- lemme on top.” 

And then he rolled them over and pressed back in with way more force behind it, making the mattress springs creak and then start to squeal as he settled into a faster rhythm- leaning heavily on her and grabbing for her tits with his free hand. 

“Leon! Touch me!” She pulled his hand away and directed it to where she needed it, and he slowed down for long enough to tease at her clit until she came with a shudder and a barely- stifled yell of his name, dizzy pleasure flooding through her and short-circuiting her brain for a minute.

He kept rocking his hips gently until she was through it, then pushed back her leg for a better angle and fucked her through to his own release a minute or so later, silent except for a choked-off gasp as he finished. 

He chucked away the condom and collapsed next to her, panting a little.

“Remind me to take out the bins later.” She said.

“A’ight.” He opened his arms and she snuggled in to his chest. 

She noticed for the first time how unusually smooth it was compared to last time. 

“What happened to your chest hair?” She said, sleepily tracing the bumps of his ribs.

He snorted. “I’m offended that you didn’t know about the shirtless calendar.”

“Why would I want a calendar when that’ll just remind me of the real thing?” She snuggled in closer on autopilot and then sighed. “We did it again.” 

“Yeah. Sorry.”

She rolled away, buried her head her head in the pillow, and groaned. 

“The way this keeps happening it kind of makes me wonder if we shouldn’t just go out and see what happens.” He said, not meeting her eyes when she looked up at him. 

“Leon, I love you, but that isn’t going to work. I know myself too well to pretend I’d be happy with like a biweekly Skype call or wherever you could squeeze me into your schedule.”

“I’d make time for you.” he said a little lamely. 

“You’d try.”

He sighed. “See, you just said the l-word again,too.”

“Yeah.”

“And now my heart is hurting.”

“Mine too.” She admitted. 

He met her eyes again, then looked away. “For what it’s worth, I love you too, Sonia. I wish there was some way we could make this work.”

She sighed, exhaling all the way until her chest hurt from the lack of air. 

Distantly, they heard the sound of the garden door banging shut in the breeze. 

Sonia sat up, all the afterglow flooding away as quickly as it came. 

“I’m gonna go finish clearing up.”

He just snuggled into her blankets with a grunt and she patted him on the shoulder. “If you want any more you gotta come and help.” 

“Is that a promise? Because I’ve been thinking about that blowjob you gave me all year.”

“Maybe.”

——

The next morning, she was woken up by someone turning the lights on and then sitting down on her bed, jostling her awake. 

“What you want?” She mumbled, squinting at the person, who, when her vision cleared, turned into Leon, wearing her dressing gown, spectacularly mussed-up hair and nothing else, smiling at her with a mug of tea in each hand. 

“I think I might be cursed.” He cheerfully informed her. 

“What?” She accepted the mug and drank some, but it didn’t make understanding him any easier. 

“Your grandma just gave me the most evil stare I’ve ever seen in my life.” He explained. 

“What the fuck? Of course she did when you go in there dressed like that- ugh.” She put her mug on the side and pulled the blanket over her head. “She’s totally gonna lecture me later.”

He laughed guiltily. “I mean, we’re both adults!”

“Are we?” She said drily.

“You’re an adult.” He corrected, sliding in under the covers next to her.

“How about next time I go round yours and scandalise your family members?” She grumbled, but smiled and slid into his arms all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if you have WAGs outside of the U.K.- it’s like out of date slang for ‘wife and girlfriend’ like a rich footballer’s wife basically. So a HAG would be husband and girlfriend :>


End file.
